


Time to Stop the Madness

by GaeilgeRua



Series: DD's Roll-A-Drabble [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Obsession, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: This wasn't how their life was supposed to go, sitting on the outside looking in.





	Time to Stop the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco's Den March 27th Roll-A-Drabble. My pairing was Daphne/Harry, and my trope was time travel.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Meiri. Any errors after she looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from the HP world nor am I making any money off of this.

                                            

This wasn't how their life was supposed to go, sitting on the outside looking in.

Everything had been going right, and that's when their world fell apart. They had been set to marry the love of their life, but then in walked the Man-Who-Destroyed-Everything and took their Daphne with him. Their friends and family had tried to tell them that Daphne was obviously not right for them, but they knew better. She was the love of their life after all.

Looking down at the prototype of a new time turner they had gotten their hands on, they slipped the chain around their neck. They didn't know how exactly they were going to stop this madness, but they had to try.

Harry Potter had to go.

One spin of the object was just the beginning.


End file.
